


Who Can You Trust?: Chapter 1

by Kae_of_the_Dead



Series: Who Can You Trust? [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Fanfiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29872389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kae_of_the_Dead/pseuds/Kae_of_the_Dead
Summary: Bingo, a half-enderdragon child, kind of, well, falls out of the End.  After being found by Dream, he teaches them about the overworld, and that he's the only person they can trust, of course.In this chapter, we're focusing on the first L'Manberg war, when the Revolution is fighting to take Manberg back from Schlatt and restore it to what they all loved.The entirety of this story is in the third person, but it mainly focuses around Bingo.
Series: Who Can You Trust? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2196261





	Who Can You Trust?: Chapter 1

“Bingo! We gotta get going, where are you?!” Dream’s voice rings out through the woods, bouncing off of trees until it reaches the kid sitting at the edge of a river.

“Coming!” They jump up to their feet, glancing back at their reflection; it’s nothing new for them to wander off to lose themself in thoughts, especially since the scales around their face serve as a constant reminder of where they come from. Bingo stumbles to a stop next to Dream, a small smile making its way onto their face when they don’t completely bite it. Dream, of course, has a shadow of a smile pulling at the corners of his mouth, shaking his head a bit and holding their sword out to them.

“You shouldn’t leave that lying around, you might need it.” He had made said sword a little while after first finding them in the woods oh so long ago, and he’s been progressively adding enchantments since.

“Sorry, I must have forgotten it!” They slide it into the holster strapped to their back, adjusting the bag holding almost everything else they care about in the process.

“Alright, come on.” Dream starts nods for them to follow as he starts walking.

“Uh- so dad?” They run up next to him, playing with the small ring on the chain around their neck.

“Are- aren’t they supposed to be our friends? I mean...well, why are we fighting them?”

“They’re fighting us.” He shrugs, adjusting the mask that covers his face.

“They’re trying to destroy something that they made, something they lawfully lost.” He sighs a bit as he looks down at them.

“Sometimes our friends are the ones that hurt us the most, Bingo, that’s why you gotta make sure you’re trusting the right people.”

“I’m confused.” They huff and run a hand through their hair, pulling it out of their face and giving the empty woods around them a real, good look at their dragon half: there’s black scales covering their forehead, down their nose, and down the sides of their face; their canine teeth are all long and sharp compared to, well, anyone else; and their eyes are a bright, glowing purple.

“Well, hey, you remember back during the first war, right? Tommy and Tubbo and Wilbur all staged their rebellion, and they basically forced you to have to use your powers.”

“I mean- well- yeah…” Bingo sighs a bit and crosses their arms over their chest. “Does that mean they’re gonna hurt us then?”

“Probably, yeah.” He shrugs and pulls out his crossbow, looking it over and test shooting it a couple times. “I know it’s hard to have to fight your friends, but hopefully they’ll see reason and just give up or something.”

“I hope so.” They force themself to smile, because pretending to be okay with something for long enough means it’ll eventually be okay, right?

Bingo sits up on the top of a tower, looking out to the mountains and trees beyond Manberg. Dream is off talking to Schlatt about various war things, so that means the child is on lookout duty. In all honesty, they just want everything to be back the way it was, back before there were nations or wars or anything like that. They want to be able to run through the woods with their best friend without having to worry about when they need to burn the world down; but that wasn’t the life they were given, and it’s not the life they’ll have.

From way up in the sky, so far above the rest of the world, Bingo can see almost everything in and around Manberg. Of course, no one can see everything, not even the half dragon child with a skewed sense of loyalty, but they can see the members of the revolution meeting at the docks. They can see Karl running through the crowd of dogs to escape Technoblade, and they can see Tubbo and Quackity talking about their plan for the fight. What they can’t see is why. Why this war has to happen. Why everyone had to fight. Why they can’t just have friends and family and happiness without all the mess in between.

Bingo sighs as they pull their knees up to their chest, staring out at the world below them and trying to force themself to forget their doubts. They don’t understand why they have to fight, or why their friends are always talking about how horrible Dream is, or if everything is really just their fault in the end.

“Bingo.” Dream’s voice snaps them out of their thoughts, and also manages to scare the ever-loving shit out of them.

“Oh-” They look up at him from their place on the ground, seeing that he has the hood of his bright green hoodie pulled over his head. “Is it time?”

“We’re gonna shoot at them from up here.” He offers them a hand, nodding to Punz, who has a crossbow at the ready.

“Okay…” They hesitantly take Dream’s hand, using it to pull themself up to their feet. “Is-” They stop themself as they look over towards the cobblestone track the entirety of the revolution is running on, sighing barely before nodding a bit. “Okay.”

Dream, Punz, and Bingo basically just reign arrows down on the various people - and furries - running for the tower they’re at the top of. While the other two are focused on at least slowing down the, like, 8 people trying to kill them, Bingo is slowly getting lost in their own head again. They barely even realize it’s happening, but their hands are shooting on autopilot and their eyes are hyper focused on the ground.

_Bingo jumps down next to Dream, George, and Sapnap just outside the walls of L’Manberg, looking at Tommy, Wilbur, Tubbo, and Fundy. Of course, the four revolting against the Dream Team SMP are shocked to see the kid that seemed to be neutral throughout all of the fighting that’s been ensuing._

__

_“Wha-” Tubbo looks at the other three, clearly trying to figure out what’s going on right now._

__

_“Here you go, Bingo.” Dream holds the block of TNT out towards the kid, watching the others like the cocky little bitch he is._

__

_“Bingo, what are you doing?” Tommy steps forward, probably depending on his friendship with who he thinks is just a weird looking kid._

__

_“I’m sorry, guys.” Bingo smiles sadly, putting the TNT between themself and their friends. “Family comes first.”_

__

_A vibrant blue-ish glow rises beneath the skin across Bingo’s chest, up their neck, and up the bottom half of their face, slight heat radiating out from them. It’s barely a second after they open their mouth when the bright purple flames blast out, lighting the TNT almost instantly. They step back with the Dream Team, only slightly visible to the remaining members of the rebellion through the flickering flames that have spread across the grass in front of them._

“Bingo!” They’re violently snapped out of their flashback when Dream basically screams at them.

“I’m going down!” Punz jumps off the tower before Bingo can even really begin to process what’s happening around them.

“They’re on the next platform down.” Dream points down to where the entirety of the revolution is standing about fifteen blocks down.

“Oh- should I go?” They grab the sides of the netherite-lined jacket they’re wearing, ready to take it off.

“Either that or distract them.” Dream nods before throwing his crossbow into his inventory. “Meet me by the podium when you come down, okay?”

“Okay.” They nod a bit and pull out a couple more arrows, because a good distraction is probably exactly what he’s gonna need.

While Dream jumps down into the water after Punz, Bingo sends arrows down towards their friends in no particular pattern, mostly just trying to keep their attention. While focusing on Tommy for a second, they lose track of Techno, which results in a firework shooting up and exploding literally right in front of their face, so that’s an ouchie right there. They hit the floor of the platform below with a loud thud and a grunt of pain, taking a second to catch their breath while the members of the revolution crowd around them, half of them pointing swords and/or crossbows in the kid’s face.

“Well fuck.” Bingo huffs, glancing around to try to figure out their best course of action right now.

“We don’t wanna hurt you, Bingo, but we will if we have to.” Tommy sighs, lowering his crossbow a bit.

“Keep firing down at them!” Wilbur’s voice rings out, which definitely startles everyone back into what’s happening.

“Here, Tommy, get back to fighting, okay?” Tubbo puts a hand on Tommy’s shoulder, giving him one of those nods that friends do.

“Are you okay?” Tubbo crouches down next to Bingo as basically everyone else gets back to shooting at Dream and what’s left of Manberg.

“You knocked me off a tower, how do you think I’m doing?” They shove themself upright, wincing barely because they, well, fell off the top of a tower.

“Yeah, sorry about that, Techno just kind of shot the fireworks before we could do anything.” He smiles apologetically, sincerity in every word.

“Yeah.” Bingo sighs, looking over at where their crossbow landed near the enderchest the others seem to have set up.

“So, why are you fighting for Manberg anyway?” Tubbo slowly moves to block them, glancing over at where all of their friends are yelling and shooting and all.

“Uh- what kind of question is that?” They shake their head a bit, confused as hell.

“Well, I mean, Dream threatened to kill your best friend, and surely you wouldn’t still fight for him knowing he’d just hurt someone you care about like that.” He tilts his head a bit, watching their face and mostly just trying to figure out what’s going on in their head.

“He- what?” They stare at him, their eyes wide and full of fear and confusion. “No- no, he wouldn’t do that.”

“It was just last week, when he told us about the traitor.” Tubbo nods, clearly unaware of the fact that he’s completely destroying Bingo’s entire world.

After what feels like forever to them, Bingo takes a couple shaky breaths and pulls their black hood down. Tubbo steps back as they push themself to their feet, watching cautiously with his crossbow in hand.

“I want some of the fireworks.” Their voice is scarily steady as they slowly grab their own crossbow.

“What’s happening right now?” Quackity looks over at the kid as they slide an arrow into their back pocket.

“I think they’re switching sides.” Wilbur laughs, seeing as he’s going insane and that’s about the only thing he does anymore.

“Come on. Standing around up here will only get us killed.” Bingo’s hands are just barely shaking, but no one else can it see through the sudden coldness surrounding them. It’s amazing what a simple change in demeanor can do when trying to hide something.

While the others all drop down into puddles of water, Bingo uses the stalks of the bamboo to slide down without going splat or anything like that. It sounds ridiculous, sure, but it's easy to be afraid of water when you can cough up fire like it's a simple breath.

While Techno goes off to kill Karl a million times, and Tommy and Tubbo go to chase George and Sapnap through the empty streets of the festival, Bingo finds themself facing Dream all on their own. Neither of them are moving, they’re simply standing and staring at each other, waiting for the other to make a move.

“Well, are you gonna betray me, Bingo?” Dream tilts his head a bit, swinging his sword up to rest on his shoulder.

“I don’t-” They let out a shaky breath as they look at the firework loaded into their crossbow.

“Go on, pull the trigger.”

“Stop talking...please,” they whisper, their hands starting to shake much more as they lock eyes with the mask covering his face.

“You’re wasting everyone’s time by just standing here.” He takes a step forward, still just as calm and composed as always.

“I’m sorry.” Their voice is starting to shake with the rest of them as tears fill their eyes. They squeeze their eyes shut to stop said tears from falling, and so they don’t have to look as they pull the trigger.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone likes the first chapter of this! The idea kind of hit me after a while, so I figured I'd throw it out for other people to see, lol  
> If anyone has any ideas, please let me know! I know some stuff that's gonna happen, but suggestions for anything are always helpful and welcome!  
> Also, I'm sorry if the formatting is weird, I'm still trying to figure everything out on here


End file.
